1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for tracking a mobile device. In particular, embodiments disclose tracking the movement of a consumer within a retail store via the mobile device.
2. Background
A consumer may visit buildings such as retail stores, supermarkets, and superstores to run errands, shop for products such as clothes, groceries, office supplies, household wares, and/or to purchase services.
While a consumer runs errands, the consumer may be required to put down various items such as their keys, mobile device, credit cards, etc. and/or rearrange the various items in their pockets, purse, wallet, etc. for various reasons. Further, the consumer may take off articles of clothing if they are trying on clothes in a department store. As such, situations may arise where the consumer misplaces, loses or forgets where they placed an item that they were carrying while running errands, and only realize that they do not have the item at a later time.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.